Love Story
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: What if, before Bella Swan, Edward Cullen had already grown a dangerously close relationship with a human. What if Edward's perfect match was Serena Juliette Volturi, the adopted daughter of Aro himself?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Oh, look at her, Marcus," Aro called excitedly. He had decided to start a family like Carlisle's coven and was picking out a human that seemed like a good daughter. This one had long black hair, and bright amber eyes. "Her eyes look like the Olympian Coven's, already. Maybe she'd be a vegetarian, too," Aro chuckled at his own little joke.

Marcus, at first wary, turned toward the girl his brother had picked out. Then, his eyes widened in surprise. This girl was perfect, and her eyes _did_ look like Carlisle's. She looked scared, causing Marcus to worry for the young girl. He searched her to see is she had any strong human relationships, but could find . . . none.

"She's all alone. No family ties, no suitor, not even a pet! All alone," his voice broke at the end. "Aro, my brother, you must choose this one. She needs _someone, _and she needs them now!"

"First, let me hold her hand. I need to see into the girl's mind before I make a choice," Aro replied, not oblivious to Marcus' unease. He walked up to the girl with the strange amber eyes just in time; she had tripped and fell. Aro offered her his hand, and she took it. When she was steady, he offered her a ride into town. She was nervous, but the rain had started to fall, so she accepted. The two walked up to Marcus, whose mouth may have touched the floor.

"Marcus," Aro called pleasantly, "Would you mind if we gave, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Marcus could tell that Aro was acting; of course he knew her name after he had read her mind.

"Serena," she answered, looking both nervous and frightened.

"Would you mind if we gave young Serena a ride into town, and possibly a cup of hot tea? You look like you need it." The look that Marcus then gave Aro questioned his sanity.

"Of course not! Come quickly Miss, before you catch a cold." It made Marcus feel better knowing that Aro seemed to have accepted Serena so quickly. Then, the group got into the carriage, and set back to Volterra.


	2. Serena J Volturi

**1. Serena Juliette Volturi**

I awoke to the bright sun shining through the window. It was heart-breaking to open my eyes, for I'd been having the most wonderful dream. Then, to give me and my father some peace of mind, I got up and got dressed in the same thing that I'd worn in my dream. I wasn't hungry, so I went out to meet my family. I went to the main hall, dressed in my lavender gown with the navy accents. Marcus was watching me, as usual, with concerned eyes. Aro was waiting by the door for the doctor and his family to arrive. I was excited to meet the Cullens, hoping that I could make at least one friend. Marcus caught my energetic gaze, and smiled.

"Worried about the Cullens?" Marcus asked me. I sighed, he knew me too well, and nodded. "Don't be, you know that they'll love you; everyone always does. Carlisle and Esme are anxious to meet their goddaughter. The two girls, Alice and Rosalie, are . . . well, um, Alice is a very sweet girl. Emmett is extremely big, loud, and can make anyone laugh. It's impossible to feel nervous around Jasper, and, "he grinned impishly," I'm _sure_ that you'll like Edward. You are a teenage girl, after all. . ."

"Uncle Marcus!" I nearly shouted as the blood rushed to my cheeks. I'd never showed interest in _any_ of the boys I'd met, let alone one of my father's friends. I heard a chuckle and wheeled around to face the source.

"Marcus, let's not torture Serena, she's nervous enough," He laughed. "How did you sleep, honey, you came in with such a great mood."

"Actually, I had a great dream, "I started. "I met the Cullens, and a girl with short, black hair walked up, hugged me, and said that we were going to be great friends. Then, a boy with copper hair walked up to me, shook my hand, and gave me a very confused look.

'"What, I'd asked. '"Nothing, he'd answered too quickly. Then, the girl with the short hair elbowed him and whispered '"Stop it, you'll be her friend too. . ." A quiet knock interrupted my story.

Aro opened the door. "Welcome Carlisle, and Esme, as beautiful as ever. . ." A group of seven people walked in, and I stifled a gasp. They were all stunningly beautiful. The first, Carlisle I assumed, had outstandingly blond hair and had a very friendly smile. He held a woman's hand, and that gesture made me also assume that this was Esme. She had a kind, heart shaped face and brown hair. The next was a gigantic, muscular boy with a grin that reached his eyes. This must be Emmett, I thought. Next, there was a girl with long blond hair, and a serious glare towards me on her face. I shivered. The last of this group was another blond male, and he would have looked serene were it not for the long scars across his arms and face. They must be Rosalie and Jasper. I could never have been prepared for the last two. A girl with short, black hair ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Hello Serena! My name is Alice and we're going to be the best of friends, I can see it now!" she declared in a high soprano.

"Alice, don't scare the princess." I heard a voice, vaguely familiar and velvet smooth. "Hello Princess. I'm Edward Cullen." I looked up and blushed, realizing that Marcus was right. This boy, with ruffled bronze hair, had a wonderful crooked smile that almost made me faint. While looking at his face, I noticed that his eyes were gold, only a slight shade different from my own. The rest of the family also had the beautiful golden eyes. Edward held out his hand, and I shook it, still dazed. Then, he gave me the same confused look that he had in my dream.

"What?" I asked, expecting his answer.

"Nothing, "he said, too quickly. The girl, Alice, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop it! "She whispered. "You'll be her friend too!" Just like when I was talking to Aro and Marcus, before she could say more, Carlisle interrupted.

"Hello Serena! I am Carlisle, and this is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and you already know Alice and Edward, "he added. I was head on about the names.

"Hello everyone!" I was excited. They seemed to like me. Marcus was proved right once again. "Thanks for coming." Emmett ran up to me and shook my hand wildly. Jasper kept a distance, but smiled pleasantly, as did Esme. Rosalie continued to glare. Suddenly, my stomach growled and I felt instantly hungry.

"Serena, did you skip breakfast?" Marcus asked disapprovingly.

"Maybe," I admitted.

"I'll escort her to breakfast, it'll be no trouble," Edward's voice almost made me jump. To me, he said eagerly," I know this great café‎, Ristorante Etruria. It's on me. Consider it a very late Christmas present."

"That would be wonderful, Edward," Aro's smile was contagious. "Have fun, honey." Edward put his arm around my waist, setting my cheeks on fire, and walked me out.

I caught the anxious look on Marcus' face and turned to him. "Uncle Marcus, I'll be fine, "I assured him. I saw him breathe in heavily.

"Bye Serena! Bye Edward, "Alice added grudgingly. The door closed and they all disappeared.


	3. Ristorante Etruria

**2. Ristorante Etruria**

Edward led me to a shiny, silver car; I couldn't tell what it was because I always rode in a carriage with Aro and Marcus.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with this handsome boy who'd just taken me from the castle and out to breakfast.

"I'm sorry, what?" he looked as if he'd just snapped out of deep thought.

"Oh, um, what kind of car is this?" I asked again, stuttering a little at the sound of his voice.

"It's an Audi," he answered simply, and I didn't press him for more information. He drove forward with a speed that would have alarmed someone else, but I was used to it. "So, "he started, "how old are you?" He looked uncomfortable in the car for some, unknown reason.

"I just turned fifteen in December," I answered, wondering how old _he_ was.

"Really?" he asked, and laughed. "You look more like a thirteen-year-old." I pouted, he was two years off, but too dazzled by his laugh to yell at him. "Okay, we're here."

"Already?" I asked, wishing that the meal would go slowly so I could spend more time with him.

He laughed again, and my head spun. "Yes, I drive pretty fast." Before I could move, he was at my door, holding it open for me. Edward offered me his hand, and I took it without hesitation this time. He looked more comfortable once outside. The restaurant was petite and cute; making me wonder why Marcus hadn't brought me here yet. We walked inside, and sat down across from each other. A waiter, (the name tag said Aldo) brought water and menus, but I wasn't focused on him at the time. I was more interested in the beautiful creature in front of me, staring at me with the same curious, confused expression.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked suddenly.

I decided to give him half of the truth. "I'm wondering why my uncle hasn't shown me this place yet. It seems like something he would like."

"Marcus or Caius?" he pressed.

"Marcus," I answered and looked down.

"What is it?" he asked; his face kind.

"Well, "I started, "if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I swear," Edward promised, and his eyes were sincere.

"Caius has been quite bitter; he and Athenodora have been fighting a lot lately. For some reason, he takes it out on me. Uncle Marcus always gets into the worst fights with him; trying to defend me. He loves me more than I deserve," Against my will, tears filled my eyes. Before I could think, Edward was at my side, with his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay," he assured me, his velvet voice very soothing. "Clearly, if someone loves you that much, you must be a wonderful person. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I guess that I have a weak spot for Uncle Marcus, he's my best friend. He even told me about you and your family, knowing that I was worried, even though I didn't say it out loud. I'm sorry," I said again.

"Don't be sorry. I understand." He smiled crookedly, and it would have knocked the air out of me if Aldo hadn't looked at our table with his eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess, you're not eating," I assumed. His smile fell ever so slightly.

"No," he answered." How did you know?"

"My dad said that he is on a special diet, and you remind me of him."

"Why?"

"Your marble skin is as cold and pale as his, and you're just as fast; I guessed you were doing the same thing." I cut myself off, realizing that I was babbling.

"You're very perceptive," he told me. Aldo came to our table and Edward looked at me expectantly. I quickly browsed over the menu's front page."

"I'll have the, um, strawberry crepe," I told him.

"Whipped cream on that?" Aldo asked.

"Yes, please."

"And you, Sir?" We both turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me, thank you." I hadn't expected otherwise. Aldo walked away put in our, my order. "Princess, you said that you turned fifteen in December; on what date was that?"

"Oh, um, the twenty-fifth," I answered, not expecting the question. He seemed better at starting a conversation than I was. "What about you?"

He ignored my question. "Your birthday is on Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." He gave me the curious look again. Before I could say anything, however, Aldo came over with my food. I quickly thanked him. Usually, I had no trouble eating in front of others, but Edward's gaze made me nervous. I hesitantly took of bite of my meal, looking down. Then, before I could move, Edward put a glob of whipped cream on my nose.

"Edward!" I shrieked, watching the playful grin spread across his face. His laughter was more contagious than Aro's enjoyment. He had a wonderful laugh, full of happiness and entertainment. I started laughing with him as I wiped off my face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I can't believe you didn't see that coming," he said, still recovering from his laughing fit. Suddenly, I felt all my worries disappear. It was fairly easy to spend time with Edward, and I was having more fun than I was used to.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to be attacked," I told him. "Let alone with whipped cream." He laughed again. "You'd better hope that the next time I see you, it isn't snowing. Otherwise you're going to end up with a big chunk of ice in your hair." I wondered if he was going to visit again. I hoped so.

"I'll check the weather to be sure. You should eat, or Marcus will have my head." I shoved a bit of crepe into my mouth; I didn't want him hurt. "Next question, what is your favorite hobby?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Yes."

My answer was an embarrassed mumble. "I sing." Of course, he heard it.

"Really, would you show me one of your songs?" My cheeks turned fiery.

"They're not that good," I said; trying to dissuade him.

"Così, I'd still love to hear at least one," he told me with a crooked smile.

"Why are you speaking Italian?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, then." Edward looked at my empty plate.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, sadly. I didn't want to leave. It was so much fun with Edward. He called Aldo over to our table, gave him a bill that I couldn't see, and walked me out to the car. When we reached his car, I realized that it could hold no more than three people, if one squeezed himself into the backseat. "Did you bring another car? There's no way that you could fit seven people in the car?" Edward turned his eyes away from the road to answer me.

"Yes; we brought Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep." We drove in silence. Unaware of what I was doing at the time, I started to hum La Tua Cantante, a lullaby that Marcus had taught me. We had already passed the Palazzo dei Priori when I realized that the music I was hearing was coming from _me_. I quickly stopped humming.

"Don't stop; you have a lovely voice. What was that you were singing?" he asked me as I blushed, looking down.

"La Tua Cantante. It was the first song that I memorized in Italian." I answered, still embarrassed.

"Impressive. Can you speak anything else?" Edward looked truly interested. _Finally_, I thought. This was something I was good at.

"Spanish, Afrikaans, and I also speak very fluent Romanian," I told him, looking smug. "What about you?"

"I speak Italian and Portuguese, along with English quite obviously." He flashed me the crooked smile again that I was beginning to grow fond of. We pulled up in front of the castle. "I suppose that you have plans," he assumed.

"I have band practice with some friends, but you're welcome to join us." This would allow him to hear me sing, but without a focus on me.

"These friends, are they friends of your fathers, or from around town?" he asked.

"My father introduced us, yes. Daniel seems to enjoy the spotlight though, so I guess that I shouldn't really call us a band."

"I'd love to come. May I ask where the practice is being held?"

I blushed. "My room. We set up a studio in there." Edward opened my door, put him arm around my waist, and walked me into the castle. We found it empty. "Edward, do you have the time?"

"Yes, it's about 3:20."

"Oh, good. We have ten minutes. Aro and Marcus are at their, um, meeting. At least, that's what I think they're doing. They have one everyday. Since my family isn't here, do you mind if I change for band practice? I prefer not to dress formally."

"Of course Princess, you are royalty, after all."

"Why do you call me Princess," I asked, "My name is Serena."

"The name seems fitting." Wow. What was _that _supposed to mean? As we reached my room, I excused myself to change. I put on my pink tank-top, black jeans, elbow-length black gloves, a black choker, and my heels. I only used my normal clothes for band practice. At all other times I had to dress up. To quote Edward, I _am_ royalty, and I have to look nice for Aro and Marcus' sake. I heard a quick, quiet rap on my door, and rushed out to get it.


	4. Author Alert Please Read

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while. It's Christmastime, you know, and I've been with family a lot. For some, unknown reason, they get really pissed off when you pull out your laptop to write fanfiction instead of opening their gifts. Now that it's over, I'll try to post more.

By the way, give me some reviews people. Constructive criticism would be good. Any questions you have, I'll answer. Do you guys think that I made Edward okay? He was a very hard character to use in a story.

Big thanks to alltheships for being my first reviewer and for putting me on author alerts.

Check out my new song-fics. I actually wrote them a while back, but just got around to posting them.

To try to get you to review, I'll make all readers out there a deal. If you answer the question "Do you think Edward could read Serena's mind? And why?" I'll mention you in my next author alert. I know 64 of you read my story, but didn't bother to review.

Anyway, here's my next chapter of my Love Story.

Serena Juliette Volturi, A.K.A Vampiresongwriter


	5. Band Practice

**3. Band Practice**

As usual, Michael was here first.

"Hi Serena, I brought our usual tracks, and I added a few things to some of yours. I thought that we could try those out…" he suddenly stopped. "Who's the dude?"

"Michael, this is Edward. Edward, Michael."

"Wait a minute, Edward as in Edward Cullen?" Edward nodded his head. "Dude, your coven's a legend!"

"Thank you, I'm sure Carlisle would love to hear that." Another knock silenced him.

Michael responded by saying, "That's probably Antonio. I thought I saw him park his car." He was half right. I opened the door and saw Antonio… and Daniel.

"Dan," I said. "I thought that you were visiting family back in Romania?"

He smiled, "Yes, but I couldn't bear to miss practice, so I came home early." I would never admit it to anyone, but I sort of liked when he smiled. Dan had pitch black hair, and glowing red eyes, but the eyes didn't scare me. Everyone in my family had red eyes.

"Can you guys introduce yourselves while I set up?" I asked, receiving four smiles in return.

Michael answered. "I'll help you." We set up the keyboard, a dance mat, four microphones, two guitars, and a few pieces of sheet music. While working, I heard Dan, Antonio, and Edward speaking in the back. I heard Dan once. 'Seriously, you're Edward Cullen?' he'd asked.

"Kay, we're ready. Dan, are you starting?" I asked.

"Sure, what song?" Always eager for the spotlight.

"Fiesta de la Noche."

"Kay." He went up to the microphone, and I went to the keyboard. Dan, being the show-off, had to introduce himself in Romanian to a fake live audience before he would start singing. While Michael and Antonio were singing backup, I was entirely focused on hitting the right notes.

Next, we played Despre Tine with the boys singing. I sung a little backup, but was still busy paying attention to the keyboard.

Finally, we played our main song, Dragostea Din Tei, in many different ways. First we played it like in Despre Tine, except I was dancer instead. Then, Dan sang it almost completely alone in English. Next, Antonio and I sung it in Afrikaans. That version was surprisingly fun, even if it meant showing off a little bit. Michael sung it solo too, once again it English, and so did I.

Dan made me sing Things I'll Never Say while he played guitar. Well, I can't exactly say forced; it was more begging than that. After that song, Edward stood up and applauded, much to my embarrassment, and asked that I sing another song. So, I sang Run Don't Walk and How You Love Me Now. Of course, that wasn't embarrassing enough, so Michael begged that I would sing Circus, because he wrote it. Edward unknowingly said that he wanted to hear it. I turned to him and sighed loudly.

"Fine," I surrendered, "But this song is more of a show, because I have no doubt that Michael will want me to wear the outfit he bought for it too."

"Yep," he said. "Go change." I picked up his backpack and trudged into the bathroom. I almost screamed at the monstrosity, but calmed myself. _One song_, I thought. _In front of all of the boys, including Edward. _This dress was red and sequined, had a deep V-neck, and went down about as far as a t-shirt would.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I was suddenly aware of four pairs of eyes on me. Dan whistled, Antonio and Michael's mouths dropped to the dance mats, and Edward stared at me, speechless.

"You know that I'm going to kill you for this, right Michael? And maybe the rest of you for being acquaintances in the crime." Edward chuckled, and the music started to play. I tried to show off as little as possible, but that wasn't easy with the dance Michael choreographed. As soon as the song was over, my cheeks were a bright shade of flaming red that matched the dress.

"Wow." That was all Edward had to say. I went straight into the bathroom and changed back into my dress. It made more sense than my casual clothes because it was almost 4:30. While changing, I heard various voices talking in my room. When I walked out, everyone was silent.

"Hey Michael, come here for a second." I tried to make my voice and face seem innocent as he slowly and walked over to me.

"What's up Serena? That song was great," he complemented cautiously. I picked up my microphone and whacked him hard in the head. "What the heck was that for?" Michael asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, if I hit you with my hand, I'd need to go to the emergency room. You are the literal definition of hard-headed." The other boys were all laughing, except for Edward. He looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of emergency rooms," he said, "where is Carlisle?" Resisting the urge to hit him, too, I looked at the clock.

"Well," I started, "My father's meeting should be just about over. Maybe your father's with him." When I turned around to put my things away, I saw that Dan had already cleaned up. "Oh, thank you Dan."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" he asked with a silly grin.

"Of course not! It just means that you're lower on the fury list then _some_ people in this room," I answered, glaring at the _others_ on the list.

"Well, it was worth a try," he gave up. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm going back to Romania tonight."

Antonio cut in. "Yeah, it's getting late. We all have to go."

"Okay, you guys have fun." I gave Dan a hug. "I'll miss you. If you don't call me this time, your name is moving back up the list." He laughed.

"I promise."

"Good. Michael and Antonio, I'll see you next week. And Edward, let's go find Carlisle and my dad," I finished. We all left the room, and I turned off the light.


	6. Quiet Discussions

**5. Quiet Discussions**

After the boys left, Edward and I walked through the halls in silence. I didn't want to break it though, because I was happy (and embarrassed) knowing that his arm was once again around my waist. Even if I wanted to resist, I couldn't, because, like all of Aro's friends, he was a million times stronger than me.

Minutes passed, and he decided to break the silence. Edward asked, "Are you still angry with me?" He gave me the crooked smile again, with eyes as innocent as an angel's.

"Yes . . . well, no . . . sort of . . . I'll be mad later," I stuttered. "I'm not in the mood for anger."

"Good, I'll hide later then." Even when I wasn't looking at him, I could here the smile in his voice.

"Wait, will you be here later, then?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement. I think he heard it, though.

"Yes, Carlisle got a job here in Volterra. Hopefully, we'll be able to see each other more often."

"I'm sure your sister would love that. Alice, I think she said her name was." I continued, thrilling at the fact that _he_ wanted to spend time with _me_.

"Yes, Alice loves meeting new people. Let me warn you, she loves to dress up her friends. It's about time, too, because she's taken to dressing up the family, and that is extremely irritating," he told me, smiling.

"What was with your other sister?" I asked, still scared stiff by the fierce glare that I'd gotten this morning.

Edward hesitated. "Rosalie is, um, jealous of the things that you can do and she can't."

"Like what?" He sighed.

"If I tell you, Rosalie can never know."

"I'll never tell her." I promised.

He smiled. "I know. To start with, Rosalie can't have kids, and she wants one more than anything. Neither can Alice or Esme ever since her last child died." Here, I gasped. "Yes, she was heart-broken. You, I assume, can have children." I nodded. "Next, you're beautiful." I blushed. "Rosalie considers herself the most beautiful creature in the world, and she opposes any competition for that title. Lastly, I very much wanted to meet you. Rosalie is not actually a blood relative, nor is Jasper. Carlisle adopted them when their parents died in a car crash, changing their name from Hale to Cullen. She has always harbored a few non-brotherly feelings of affection for me, but she settled for Emmett. Usually that doesn't bother her, but since I actually showed interest in meeting a girl, you, she is beyond jealousy."

I was shocked. Rosalie Hale/Cullen was jealous of me. I was nothing special. The only legitimate reason to be jealous of me would be the fact that she can't have kids, and I can. I'm not very pretty, and why would Edward be interested in _me_? He called me beautiful. I was liking him more every minute.

"Thank you, for telling me." I was full of gratitude and admiration for Edward.

"Anytime." He smiled, flashing his teeth. Then, he turned his head. "I think Marcus is looking for you."

"Of course." He was _always_ worrying. Right on time, Marcus and Aro turned into our corridor. Along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. Just like before, Alice ran up and caught me in a stiff hug. I was happy to see her, at first, until Caius turned the corner behind her. I knew trouble was coming. Edward, remembering what I had told him at the restaurant, pulled me close to his chest. Caius didn't miss that; his eyes narrowed.

"Serena, my dear, what is that you're wearing?" he asked with sickening sweetness mixed into his usual hiss.

"Um, it's my lavender dress that Mom got me for Christmas," I answered, wondering what he was up to.

"Cullen!" Caius hissed, reverting back to his actual voice. "Were you with Serena this entire time?"

"Yes sir!" Edward answered, and I choked back a laugh. It was impossible not to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Serena, why is your outfit different then it was this morning?" he asked me, with the overflowing sweetness in his voice once again. I couldn't tell what he was getting at yet, but Edward arms stiffened around me.

"I changed for band practice, and it's the same as before," I told him, nervous now. He smiled.

"You're still wearing the black gloves, and makeup. So, if I go see Daniel, Michael, and Antonio right now, they'll say that they were with you?" Caius had a frightening gleam in his eye that destroyed the mask of sweetness he was making. I pushed myself closer to Edward in fear. He held onto me tightly.

"Yes," I answered, stuttering a little. "But you'll have to wait for Daniel; he said that he's going back to Romania tonight."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just you and Cullen?" he asked, still smiling. Now I was angry.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" I asked him.

"Did you sleep with Cullen?" Caius asked me sweetly. Edward growled, Marcus and Carlisle's eyes widened, and Rosalie glared at me.

"No! What in the world gave you that idea? I'm fifteen for god's sake!" I shouted at him. His smile faded into a glare.

"There is no shouting in the castle, young lady. Go to your room immediately. You will have no dinner tonight." Caius ordered, dismissing me with his hand. The shock showed on my face as I ran away from everyone, tears filling my eyes. Then, before I was far away, Edward turned on Caius.

"What was that for? She didn't do anything wrong!" he asked, disgust noticeable beneath his velvet-like voice.

"She is a rotten girl who is spoiled by the king. Serena doesn't deserve any special treatment from anyone, but she always gets it. Therefore, it's my job to knock her down a few pegs," he answered, with no guilt whatsoever.

"It isn't Serena's fault that she's been spoiled! Having spent the day with her, I've noticed that she would rather being treated like a normal, human girl. She deserves even more than what she has, and you have no right to hurt her like you did just now!" Edward was fighting for me. That was worse than when Marcus fought for me, and I couldn't stop the waves of guilt from rolling against my heart.

"You would know, or have you decided not to pry into her mind?" Caius countered. What? Pry into my mind? Like . . . a mind-reader?

"All I can hear of her mind is that Italian lullaby, La Tua Cantante. It drives me insane, but that only made me more curious about her. Serena is a beautiful, talented, young woman, and a very sweet girl. I'm going to see if she's okay, and if you try to stop me, Caius, I will tear you to shreds."

I was caught by reality at the end of his speech, and ran to my room before he could see me listening. I laid on my bed, and tears began to spill from my eyes. Then, I heard a quiet tap on my door. Before I could move, Edward appeared next to me on the bed.


	7. Author Alert2 Please Read

Author Alert (Again)

Hi! Big thanks to alltheships for her continued reviews! Thanks for sticking to the story!

Kay, for Love Story, I've had 102 hits, but only four reviews. One of which is me, and the other three are alltheships. Also, apparently, my songfics aren't very popular. Please review people.

To get you to review, I'll make you a better deal. (First 10 only)If you answer my _new_ question, (the old one was answered in chapter six) I'll add a character with your name, unless they are already in the Twilight Saga. Or, I'll write a songfic for you. You have to send me two song lyrics, and I'll pick one that fits. It's your choice between the two rewards.

Alltheships, I'll let you pick one of the two, anyway, for being my first and continued reviewer.

My question is, "What do you think is going to happen in the future chapters of Love Story?"

Answer quickly, because only the first 10 reviewers will get the prize.

Serena Juliette Volturi A.K.A. Vampiresongwriter

Two reviewers have gotten the prize, so only the next eight will receive the award too. Let me give out another big thanks to hales716 for her very, very nice review. Now, I've had 156 hits for Love Story, 59 for Edward Cullen-Cat & Mouse, and 57 for Edward & Bella-Your Guardian Angel. I've had two different people review for Love Story (four reviews for one of them) and two also for Edward Cullen-Cat & Mouse (one of them is the same person; thanks alltheships!)

Serena Juliette Volturi A.K.A. Vampiresongwriter


	8. In Need Of A Friend, Just A Friend

**7. In Need Of A Friend, Just A Friend**

As soon as I saw the pained look in Edward's eyes, I struggled to compose my face. I knew he wouldn't judge me for crying, but I didn't want him to hurt anymore than necessary. He wiped the tears from my face with cold fingers. Then, he pulled me close to him, not nearly as tight as before. I tried to stop my tears from flowing, but Edward gave me a look that said "What?" all on its own.

"It's okay," he stated. "You can cry." I looked up at him, still caught in the hug.

"I'd rather not," I told him. "It's not as if I need to. I should be used to him by now."

"I honestly don't get what's wrong with him," Edward said, shaking his head. "I mean, what gives him the right to . . ."

I cut him off before he got really mad. "Thank you. For defending me. I kind of overheard you guys talking," I admitted. If his face could get any paler, it would be now.

"Exactly how much did you hear?" he asked, looking both sheepish and nervous, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Enough to understand a few things, and enough to be utterly confused about the rest. So you can, like, read minds?" I asked. Edward looked at me, with almost the same expression on his face. The only difference was that it now included a little sadness.

"Yes," he answered, looking away before I could read his eyes. I decided that a joke would cheer him up.

"So, is La Tua Cantante clear enough for you to understand? Or is the sound all blurry?" I inquired. It worked, he smiled.

"Clear as a bell." I would have spent the rest of the day just talking to Edward, but there was another knock. "Oh no," he moaned. "Alice, go away." Alice?

"Serena, can I come in?" asked the beautiful voice of Edward's younger (I assumed) sister. He pulled one of my pillows over his head, and laid back onto the bed, pulling me with him. She didn't wait for my answer. The door opened, and the pixie-like Cullen walked in. Seeing us both lying on the bed with Edward's arms around me, she gasped surprisingly. "Oh!" Edward sat up.

"Alice, I'm sure she doesn't want to play dress-up right now," he guessed. It was then that I realized the multiple bags in her hands.

"Oh, please Serena?" She gave me the sad, puppy dog eyes. "We'll make Edward see all of them? Then, with his help, we'll decide which ones look the best on you." I looked to Edward for support.

He shrugged and whispered, "I'll still be here either way. It might make Alice happy, but the decision is yours." Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, sure Alice," I answered, enjoying the way her face lit up. She seemed to like me.

"Yay! Edward, wait here while I help Serena with the dresses," Alice instructed. My face froze in a mask of horror.

"Dresses?" I whispered, to shocked to move. I turned to face Edward. However, he was facing Alice with the same horrified expression.

"Alice," he started, composing his face. "The princess doesn't like dresses, and I will not watch her go through that torture." He turned around to look at me, winked, and mouthed "Don't worry."

"But…. she's wearing one right now." Alice's voice sound so disappointed.

"Only because of Aro. As soon as she's away, the dresses disappear. In fact, why don't you show Alice the clothes that you like, Princess?" Edward and Alice looked at me.

"Um, sure," I answered. I got up and opened my dresser, with Alice following me like a tail. I showed her all of my jeans, tank-tops, and t-shirts.

"Jeans?" she asked with little attempt at staying calm. I nodded. "Where are the dresses that you wear for Aro?" I led her to the pink wardrobe, and glared at it with severe dislike before opening it. Edward burst out laughing.

"You….wear…..pink?" he asked in between laughter. I nodded again. "And, is that lace? Wow, the Circus outfit was very different from _these_ dresses." The heat flowed to my face.

"Some mind-reader you are," I countered. "How did you not see the difference between outfits in Michael and Daniel's minds?"

"I wasn't entirely focused on them at the time. You should be asking _Alice_ how she didn't see this coming." Alice, who was digging through my closet with extreme interest.

"Alice?" I asked. "Why?" We turned to the pixie in question. She looked at me innocently.

"I see the future," she answered simply, and went back to the clothes. Wow. What _else _can the Cullens do?

"Okay, then. Am I the only person that can't do anything?" I asked Edward.

"You can do something," he answered. I looked at him expectantly. "You can hypnotize men with you voice and beauty." I blushed. If I continued to hang out with him, my face would become permanently red.

"You make me sound like a siren," I murmured.

"You don't have wings," he pointed out. Before I could say more, Alice snapped out of her obsession.

"Well, maybe next time. I'll bring clothes that are a little more casual," she decided. Edward groaned at whatever she was thinking. "Okay, then. Maybe not _that_ casual." Alice looked at the clock. "Serena, I did bring a nightgown, and it's getting late. Will you try that on?"

"Sure, Alice." I took the bag that she held out, and went into the bathroom. While opening the bag, I heard Edward and Alice bickering.

"Edward," she had started calmly.

"Yes Alice?" he asked. He gasped. "Alice! That is not going to happen!" She scoffed.

"Of course it is. I saw it," she answered, simply. "Even now; you think that you've decided against the future, but it's still as clear to me as you are."

"No. When we moved to Volterra, I came for Carlisle's sake. I did not come here to fall in love with the Volturi Princess." I stifled a gasp. Alice saw _him_ falling in love with _me_ in the future?

"You already have," Alice told him. "I see you proposing, not falling in love, so you already have fallen in love with Serena Juliette Volturi, soon to be Serena Cullen!"

"What?" he asked. "Oh, the vision continued. She says yes."

I decided to give them their privacy and to change into the clothes Alice brought me. The nightgown was . . . well, beautiful. It was a light powder blue and made of the softest of silks. I loved almost all of it. The dress was a bit too short considering that Edward was in my room, and he was going to propose to me. I brushed me teeth, and turned out the light.

"Hello Princess," Edward greeted me. I smiled; apparently he didn't know that I'd been listening.

"Hello Edward," I responded, still smiling. "Hey Alice, can you see if your brother will ever call me by my name?"

"Hello 'by my name'" he joked. Alice laughed.

"Oh I see him calling you Serena at least once," she mused, and I knew that she was talking about the proposal. Edward glared at her. "Serena, can we stay over? I'm sure that Carlisle left already."

"Of course. Do you want the guest rooms, or do you want to stay in here? I have two beds that pull down from the walls," I offered.

"Can we stay in here?" Alice asked. I nodded, and pulled the two beds down from the walls. "Yay!" she chimed, and clapped her hands.

"How old are you? You look really young, like eleven, and you act a little bit older than that, like fourteen," I asked, truly curious.

"I'm two years younger than Edward," she answered. Yes, now I could find out his age.

"Edward," I asked. "How old are you then?" He looked up at me.

"Fifteen," he told me. Excitement and wonder hit me at the same time.

Yay, he's the same age as me!

Whoa, Alice's thirteen. Interesting.

My intercom beeped. "Serena, sweetie, are Alice and Edward spending the night here? Rosalie seems to be in a hurry to leave." Aro asked me.

"Yes, thank you Daddy," I told him, and Edward chuckled. I took my finger off the button for the speaker and faced him. "What?"

"You said 'Daddy'" he laughed. I sat next to him on the bed, and he pulled me on to his lap. _Here comes the blushing_, I thought.

"So?" I asked.

"It sounded weird coming from a princess," he answered me. I yawned involuntary. "Time for bed," Edward commanded. "I'll stay up until you fall asleep."

"You don't sleep," I stated. Once again, his face fell. "Neither does Alice."

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"It's how I grew up, so I expect it. I'm the only one I know that sleeps." Alice turned the lights out, and Edward laid down, pulling me with him. He started to hum. The song was so beautiful, as was his voice, that I was asleep almost instantly. They must have thought I was sleeping.

First I heard Alice chuckle, and say, "Don't worry, Edward. She looked at least three years older in my vision. You have time."

He stopped humming, growled loudly, and then continued until I actually fell asleep.

[Edward's POV]

_Was I in love with Serena? It didn't seem possible, but now, as she lies asleep in my arms, with no fear at all, I find it impossible not to fall in love with her. She is kind, sensitive, brave, and beautiful, not that that matters. I know I wouldn't be good for her, but if Alice sees it happening one day even if I think that I've decided against it, will I go against what is right or wrong?_


	9. A Song For My Future Fiance

**8. A Song For My Future Fiancé**

"Princess! Princess, wake up!" Edward told me, lightly shaking my arms. I yawned sleepily.

"What?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He had no reason to lie to me about anything, but I knew that the eyes can tell no lies, so I always did to be safe.

"Two things, one; you were shaking and crying a little in your sleep, and I didn't know if you were having a nightmare. Two; Alice has found a way into your wardrobe," he explained.

"I was?" I inquired. "Usually, during my future dreams, I'm still and silent. And what is Alice doing exactly in my wardrobe?"

"She's adding her dresses to yours. What do you mean by future dreams?" Almost perfectly on cue, I heard Alice squeak in excitement. I blushed.

"Well, every once and a while, I have these dreams that sort of come true," I told him offhandedly. Alice's head popped into view. Then I remembered, _right. Alice can see the future. Like Edward proposing to me in about three years. Great._

"Really?" I nodded. "That's very . . . interesting. When was the last of these dreams?"

"Yesterday. In the dream, I saw my whole morning up until you took me to the restaurant," I replied.

"Really? That is also very interesting. What about last night's dream?" My blush deepened.

"I saw me singing to you and Alice. It was a lovely song," I told him, drifting off into memories.

"You should sing it to us now, just in case. So you won't forget it," Edward suggested. Alice came over, sat on my other side, and nodded as an invitation for me to sing.

I took a deep breath and focused on the lyrics from my dream.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air  
See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"Wow." Does Edward say that every time I finish a song? Alice stood up and clapped. Impossibly, my blush deepened. I decided then that if I used the right words, I might be able to get some information out of Alice, and possibly Edward.

"I wonder what it means," I told him. His face became puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I smiled to myself evilly.

"Well, whenever I write a song in my future dreams, they always mean something. Like when Antonio and I sung Dragostea Din Tei is Afrikaans, it was called Net Die Een Vir My, and it has a slightly different meaning. The translation is:

_I will say you're just the one for me, Just the one for me, just the, just the one for me. Your voice mail is all that I get, I want to say you're one for me._

"And, at the time, Antonio was sure than he was in love with Daniel's sister, Haley. They broke up, eventually, but the song itself was sweet. I wrote it in one of my dreams." This was true. Alice must have figured out what I was getting at, because she bit her lip. "Do you have any idea what it could mean, Alice?" She looked at Edward for help.

"Should I tell her?" she asked him, looking scared. He closed his eyes, but nodded slowly. A marching band started to march through my head, but I remembered that even if he couldn't read my mind, it couldn't hurt to be safe. Alice sighed.

"I had a vision last night. You looked about three years older . . . About three years, so don't bank on that number!" she reminded me. I waited for her to continue. "I saw Edward proposing to you, and you saying yes." I let out a fake gasp. Edward noticed.

"You knew?" he accused. I nodded. "How?"

"I heard you guys talking last night while I was changing, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to know or not, so I didn't say anything," I answered hurriedly. He didn't respond, so I continued. "That doesn't really match the song, though."

"Aro doesn't approve of me," he explained. "He might one day, but not now." My face turned down in horror.

"Why? I'm not scared of you, Edward."

"You should be," he said solemnly. I tried to look into his eyes, but he was facing the ceiling.

"Well I'm not. If anything, I actually feel more comfortable with you that I am with most people," I countered, blushing. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Let's look over all of this," he decided. "Apparently, we have about three years to worry about that." Alice glared at him, not an angry glare, just a joking one. "What do you want to do today, Princess?"

"First I have to go see Uncle Marcus. He likes it when I stop and see him in the morning," I affirmed.

"Yes, miss," Edward agreed with a goofy grin and a salute. Alice ran to my wardrobe and came back with a pale green dress. It wasn't poofy, and she gave me the begging eyes again, so I took it. I didn't hear any talking while I changed, but that doesn't mean that they weren't.

"Yay! It fits!" she cheered. I came over to them.

"I just noticed, you guys changed already." Both Edward and Alice were dressed in something different from yesterday.

"Yep. Ready to go see Marcus?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I answered as I wound my fingers through his.


	10. Playing Musical Mind Games

_Sorry for the delay lately. My drama teacher's been overloading us with so much work for Romeo and Juliette. (Ironically, due to my name, I scored the roll of Juliette) I swear when my drama teacher asked me "Who are the two main characters of our __love story__?" I almost said Serena and Edward. Thanks for all the support!_

_Serena Juliette Volturi A.K.A. Vampiresongwriter_

**9. Playing Musical Mind Games**

[Edward's POV]

I couldn't help but smile at the content look on Serena's face when I held her hand. It was as if all her worries and fears, all that bothered her in the world, just disappeared with the simple gesture. The subdued shade of harlequin green that Alice had chosen looked beautiful, but not as lovely as the pale lavender one she had worn yesterday. I couldn't make out the designer, so I assumed that it was of Serena's creation. She had a very independent nature; not wanting to have things done for her, so it fit her profile. Alice, who had already slipped away to go see Carlisle, would be intrigued by her obvious fashion expertise.

Against my better judgment, I decided to try once again at the mosaic, complicated wall of music separating her mind from my own. Instead of the quiet lullaby that was there yesterday, I could hear a protopunk song playing. I couldn't put a name to the song, so I assumed that she wrote it, and it was sung by a lovely voice that could only be Serena's. Another voice blended into her lovely pitch, with a distinct Romanian accent. I bit back a growl. Daniel's thoughts over Serena were extremely vile, possessive, and gave me the clear message to back off. He wouldn't be happy if he knew that I stayed over last night. Not that I cared what the heartless creature thought.

"Princess," I started, keeping my voice light. Serena nodded to show me that I had her attention. "If could name a song, just any song right off the top of your head, what would it be?"

She pondered my question for a minute before answering. "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me," she decided, blushing. It seemed that even the littlest things could set off that reaction in my princess. Look at me; I was already growing possessive over the girl who would one day become my mate. I hated the word mate; it made us sound as animal-like as the repulsive were-wolves of La Push. It would be the last thing I ever did if I decided to move back to Forks. Though it was very cloudy, and we could come outside very often, I would not want to have another run-in with Ephraim Black or Levi Uley. They were obnoxious, vulgar, monstrous creatures that I never wanted to see again. Back to more pressing matters.

"Would you please sing a few bars?" I asked, curious to see if it was the same song that I was hearing in her head. Her blush deepened. Surprisingly, the reaction to my words did _not_ cause me any trouble. The monster within me did _not _growl with the intensity of the bloodlust. Serena's scent was wonderful, a blend of calming lavender and sweet vanilla. My will to protect and love her was stronger than the blood's allure.

There I go with my _love_ theory again. Not only was she human, but she was also the Volturi Princess! Aro's daughter for all intensive purposes! Therefore, Serena Juliette Volturi was _**off-limits**_! Speaking of my personal princess and goddess, (not that I would admit it to anyone but myself) she took a deep breath as she prepared to answer my question.

"I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her; kiss her.  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late. ."

The voice and song was the same, but she was cut off by her own scream of agony. At first I was frozen in fright and wonder, until I heard the cruel thoughts of the merciless vampire causing Serena pain.

_Good; my skills still work on the adopted princess. Caius had no reason to worry that she was growing stronger against our powers. Wait; is that the mind reading Cullen boy? I'd better leave._

With that last thought, Jane glided away. Serena collapsed onto her knees as the pain vanished, and I caught her in my arms before she could hit the floor. I lifted her up to check her pulse, and breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief. She was alive, but unconscious. Looking down at the beautiful, talented young seraph in my arms, I decided that no one had the right to hurt my precious angel.

I carried Serena through the castle corridors, looking for Marcus. She'd shifted her position so that her arms were wrapped around my neck, face buried in my shoulder. At last I spotted him, sitting on one of the castle's many thrones, reading a book.

"Oh, dear! What happened to my baby girl?" Marcus demanded. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Marcus was her father, not Aro. I couldn't even read his thoughts they were so scattered with worry.

"Jane," I answered, by way of explanation. His face twisted into one filled with so much pain, that I figured if he was human, he'd be crying his eyes out.

We both looked at Serena's face, hoping that she'd wake. As if subconsciously feeling our eyes on her, she pressed her face more firmly onto me. I laughed quietly, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. This caused Marcus to give me a fatherly glare. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Serena's eyes slowly blinked open.


	11. Valentine p1

**10. Valentine**

[Serena's POV, February 14th]

From the moment I woke up that day, and it's been about a month, Edward and I were joined at the hip. I'd even got him into music, by teaching him how to play the piano. Now, he's better than me.

"You're awake," he accused, wiping my hair out of my face. Ever since I met him, he's staying in my room every night. I smiled.

"Yep; Happy Valentine's Day!" I greeted, giving him a hug that he returned. I jumped out of bed and went towards my wardrobe.

"Nope," he demanded and pointed at a plastic bag.

"Alice?" I sighed, knowing the answer. He nodded. I took the bag and went to my bathroom. Edward went to the other one to change. The bag contained a beautifully long and strapless v-neck scarlet dress with gold accents. It also had a note.

_Serena,_

_Don't wear a necklace._

_Alice_

Strange, Alice always made me wear a necklace, due to the fact that I didn't have my ears pierced. I wanted to, but Edward wouldn't let me. He also wouldn't let me streak my hair or get a tattoo. That, in my opinion, was pure evil, but I respected him, therefore I respected his decision. I took a quick shower and put on the dress.

When I went back in, Edward was sitting on my bed with a tray of food for me. Two mini-croissants forming a heart shape, and a glass of orange juice. I thanked him and took a croissant. As I was eating, Edward asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him before we went to introduce him to the Harlem family. They had just gotten home last night from Romania. Of course I accepted, though. When I was finished, I quickly put on my tiara and grabbed my handbag.

We walked outside to the castle garden. Edward reached down, plucked two roses, pink and red, and handed them to me. I smiled.

"Do you want your present now," I asked, "Or later?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to give you yours first," he joked and pulled out a gift box. For one fleeting second I thought it was a wedding ring, until remembering that Alice had said that I looked older. He opened it, and inside was the most beautiful golden necklace I'd ever seen. It had a heart charm, also gold, on the chain. Edward looked nervous, like he thought that I wouldn't like it, so I gave him the biggest hug of the day.

"Help me put it on?" I asked. He carefully took the necklace out of the case and put it around my neck. Alice was a genius, it matched perfectly. "Now for your present," I told him and opened my bag.

I took out a car key on a small silver chain and led him around the garden to the front of the castle. In front was a new, shiny, silver Volvo. Edward gasped, and gave me the most breathtaking crooked smile I'd seen yet. I handed him the key and walked toward the car. He ran up, opened the door for me, and started the car. At the sound of the Volvo's purr, he grinned.

"You like it?" I asked. He nodded happily and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, of course I like it. I've been so depressed since my poor Audi died." I smiled, and handed Edward the directions to Haley's house. He took one look at them, nodded, and handed them back. Stupid, photographic memory. "Interesting song choice," he pointed out.

"What?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Your head, I think I'm hearing Lost." I blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, Antonio is a brilliant singer." I looked out the window and saw the Harlem house.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, "They are a little crazy here."

"Hey!" I heard a shout. "I resent that!" I saw Haley, my best friend, running up to the car. "Whoa; nice car!" I opened the door and hugged Haley. I wished I could dress as openly as she did, but I have to uphold the family name. She was wearing a red tube top, a short denim black skirt, and tall black and red high-heeled boots.

"Hello," I heard Edward's musical voice interrupt my thoughts.

Haley grinned and mouthed, "WOW!" I nodded.

"This is Edward," I introduced.


	12. Valentine p2

**12. Valentine (Part 2)**

[Edward's POV, February 14th]

"This is Edward," Serena introduced me hesitantly, as if Haley would either not approve or want me for her own. As if that would happen; as Alice's vision proves, I was Serena's. Haley looked at me.

_I can tell you love her, but if you hurt her, I'll rip you to shreds and personally burn the pieces. I'm an empath; I know what your emotions are and why you have them. I also know you read minds. When I was human a vampire just like you hurt me. Don't do that to her._

Haley's thoughts were venomous and extremely interesting. I was curious as to what she meant.

_Daniel; when I was human I dated him. I made a stupid mistake so that now I have a half-human daughter and a have to pose as both her and Daniel's sister in front of Serena._

That's terrible; I'd never do that to Serena, ever. I held out my hand, and Haley shook it. When released, I put my arm around Serena's shoulders possessively and she smiled. Just then, Daniel, along with two others, came out.

"Hello Lilly!" Serena greeted brightly. "Hello Daniel! And Candy." The older woman smiled lightly, the younger girl glared, and Daniel had such a look of lust that I automatically tuned out of his mind.

"And who is this?" The younger girl asked, looking at me. Serena's smile dropped and I heard Girl Next Door playing in her mind.

"Candy, this is Edward. Edward, this is Candy, Lillith Luna, and you already know Daniel." Lillith Luna went up to me.

"I'm Daniel, Haley, and Candy's mother. You can call me Lilly, Lillith, or Luna," she greeted warmly. It's people like her that gave us away; she was wearing all black with a shaded hat, and her name was that of the first female vampire known to humans.

Regardless, I took her hand and said, "Nice to meet you." The younger one, Candy, ran to me.

"Hi I'm Candy," she purred in what I assumed was an attempt at a seductive tone.

"Hello." I didn't want to be rude to Serena's friends.

"_Candy is my and Daniel's daughter."_ Haley thought.

"Well let's not stand out in the cold, let's go inside and play truth or dare!" Haley suggested to Serena. She nodded happily and led the way, to what I was sure would be a game from Hell with this family.


	13. Valentine p3

**13. Valentine (Part 3- Truth or Dare)**

[Serena's POV, February 14th]

When we got to Haley's basement, my face lit up in a smile. I ran over a hugged my bandmates, Antonio and Michael, who I didn't expect to be there.

"Are you guys playing?" I asked excitedly. Michael grinned, but it was Antonio who answered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was serious. "Why don't you go first, nena?" We all sat down facing each other, with me squished in between Haley and Edward.

"Okay, Daniel, truth or dare?" I asked. He pretended to look confused for a minute.

"Duh, dare, of course. Did you even need to ask?" I ignored him and smiled evilly.

"Act like the person on your left." Dan groaned. Next to him, Michael laughed.

"That's it; I love you Serena!!" Dan shouted, imitating Michael. He ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "Please marry me; I don't have a ring but I'll get one. Please, please, please?" I laughed and Michael looked crestfallen.

"I do not act like that," he mumbled. Dan went back to his own seat, satisfied.

"Haley, truth or dare?" her asked. She considered the possibilities.

"I'll do truth because you did dare," Haley decided. Daniel cogitated the possible ways to embarrass his sister.

"Okay, Hales, who do you think is the hottest guy in this room?" he asked, looking expectant. Edward, of course.

"Antonio," she answered nonchalantly. Said Spanish boy smiled brightly. "Serena, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna regret this; dare," I worriedly answered. She looked around the room.

"Pick a describing word for each letter of any guy in this room." I looked at her, smirking.

"You mean I have to write an acrostic poem about any guy in this room?" I asked sarcastically. Edward chuckled when Haley nodded stupidly. She doesn't know poetry, but I still love her.

"Okay, Antonio," I started. He looked surprised, probably assuming that I'd choose Daniel or Edward. I had a plan, though.

"A- A wonderful friend whenever, wherever

N- Not very scary, even when he tries to be

T- Tries way too hard to get Haley's attention, because she already loves him

O- Obviously in love with my best friend (she's a lucky girl)

N- Never will intentionally hurt someone

I- Interesting, and still fun to hang with

O- Outstanding singing voice (just a bonus to all of his qualities)"

My plan worked; they were blushing. I looked around the room evilly, searching for my next victim.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I asked. He looked at me and gave my question what looked like serious thought.

"Truth," he answered. "I saw what happened last time someone chose your dare." I knew he was referring to Daniel and Michael. I giggled.

"Okay Edward . . . "


	14. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


End file.
